guardiansoftheuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolvar
The Wolvar are a race related to the Wolvin. They are very widespread even making thier way to some of the most places in the Universe. Though, been a savage race in terms of mannerisims - they are not treates as though. Since, they are such a widespread race, thousands of factions have split off and which ones survive. History Some time after the The Fall of the Dagna Dragon Empire and the ebstablsihment of the Modern Universal World or the M.O.W to Historians. The Wolvar were discovered on a planet made up of a massive Borean Tundra - named Borea after the enviroment the Wolvar were then exposed to all the new technologies and ideas once massive mining operations came to the planet for it's massive oil reserves, many other minerals could also be found on the planet such as Gandarite Ore otherwise known as the "Gold of the Wolvar" who mined it themselves using crude tools which was then smeleted into small stones which were exchanged as currency. By the time of the ebstablishment of the I.S.U.U.C, the Wolvar had been forced from thier indegious homes and sacred ground - which they responded to very negatively - by attacking mining operations and sabotaging the rigs many higher civilized races began to see them as violent monsters. Soon though, the I.S.U.U.C intercecepted these operations as soon as the situation that the Wolvar were in became apparent. The operations were removed, however, the constant warfare that had gone on between the operations and the Wolvar had taken thier tole on the planet, now covered in vast lakes of oil and great chasms in the earth, the Wolvar had little ways of survival. The Oil had even made it's way into the incredibly small seas which makes up very little of the planet, here, the sea was freshwater thanks to the minerals at the ocean floor, making it the Wolvars source of water, no longer able to drink their own water or even eat as most of thier diet consisted of fish, which they got from the seas. Over time, they turned into an extremist race, they began to take snow and boil it to create water and eat the local deer like creatures called the Amberyets. However, this resulted in all attention focused on working to move snow to Geyser Fields as the Wolvar though sphistiacetd enough to create huts and houses they didn't know how to create fire - they never needed to having no natural enemies and the Night passed in relatively hours on Borea so need for light was never a big need to them. Since all this work had been created forcing every and all Wolvar to work all day and every day moving snow, to melt enough to create water for all the tribe began to become the next big problem. Food wasn't much of a problem until the Amberyets began to die out of becuase of over-hunting. Hope began to dwindle for the species who had very little resources to help them survive. When Mount Nahojoro, erupted the Wolvar speices was changed forever. When the volcano erupted it spewed oil out onto the land, since the planet was so small this oil from the eruption could be found nearly anywhere. Now, with no food, no water and no where to live the Wolvar should have gone extinct right then and there. But they didn't, some time after the exlposion, the I.S.U.U.C placed a vote for a tax to be sent out to help the Wolvar that they did wrong in the first place - the vote passed and the Wolvar were saved from near extinction. Borea was immediatly to be cleaned up - however, some Wolvar dissaproved of this - the Variyet clan who had been avid hunters of the Amberyets before the eruption had been in derict path of the Volcano's oil they were caught in the flow - drowning many of them - though some survived, these ones were forced to erect homes in the squalor of the oils, the oil made it's way into thier fur they immediatly learned that the animals still survived - forsaking thier tranditional beliefs they attacked and killed whatever wildlife they could find. They still live on Borea. However, most other Tribes of the Wolvar were moved to another planet in the same solar system, this planet was called Axneeria. Though, similar to Borea, in the fact it was a Borean Tundra aswell, it was more mountainous and snow and ice were more commen. Here, the I.S.U.U.C had a major base of operations known as Blackeye Outpost, that was there to watch the Wolvar and the native Owlkin that were known to violence. The Rise of the Black Warrens The Wolvar's faith, in the I.S.U.U.C was high, due to the help they were given by them so that they weren't forced to extinction, this put them at clsoe odds with the Owlkin of Axneeria, these beings have thier own histor wrought with tragedy, this, however, made them - unlike the Wolvar - made them savage, believing that tough love was the only way to deal with things, that weakness must be punished, and problems removed, in this case, thier porblem was the Wolvar. Unknownbest to the Wolvar, there new capital city had been placed on a piece of land that Owlkin beleived to be sacred, knowing that the I.S.U.U.C, have very little tolerance for the Owlkin to the point, one could call it racisim, and beleiving that the Wolvar were their little 'lackeys.' Angry, they set out to bully the Wolvar out thier land knowing violence would end with swift punishment. After a decade or so of harrasment from the Owlkin, a group of Wolvar decided they had enough and proceded to torch the Owlwing Orchard, a very sacred ground, and an intergal part of Owlkin culture, this resulted in war been declared. Just as anticpiated, the I.S.U.U.C made moves to attack the Owlkin who attacked back stronger than the attacks on them had been! The Owlkin leader was assanated evauntully but a group of other Owlkin took up the seat of power and named themselves the Black Warrens representing the black void that was left behind in the absence of the Owlwing Thicket. They did away with whatever cide of honor stood in thier way of blotting out all life other than them on Axneeria, this included wiping out Wolvar, the I.S.U.U.C, the Frozen Bulldogs (Which at the time were unamed.) and everything else that wasn't useful or nessecary to thier survival, this involved in thousands of un-Owlkin deaths, including civilian Wolvar. The I.S.U.U.C, tried in vain to slow the Owlkin's constant pursuit of power over Axneeria and the new leader, who's name was blotted from all others other than his inner circle of followers. He demanded to be called The Lost Crusader, later on he became to be known as the Owlwing Castro by the Humans after colonazation there (Reffering to Fidel Castro who had power that went to his head, in the same manner it did to the new Owlkin leader over time.) The constant war began to wane on the different species of Axneeria, soon the day came that I.S.U.U.C proposed to the Wolvar - come with us or be left to die. Though, the Frozen Bulldogs almost all went willingly except a handful which now reside in Icetree Canyon, the Wolvar did not. It seemed they were the opposite to the Bulldogs, a handful left with the ISUUC and the majority stayed, willingly to protect the planet though many realised they were fighting a long, lost battle. The ones that did leave however either went into the custody of the remaning Blood Elves, or Night Elves, though some remained as workers or warriors in service of the I.S.U.U.C. The last Wolvar either left with the Labheren, when Akmara found a roost of drakes on Axneeria who he conivnced to help them flee with. The last Wolvar - known as the Axneerian Wolvar continue to fight the Black Warrens. The Fall of the Black Crusader Around the year, 7,000,987 things were becoming desperate for the Wolvar on Axneeria, in an attempt to help them the warrior, Arach Manhorn, one of the I.S.U.U.C. Made an attempt to help the Wolvar, coming to the citadal of the Black Warren, she charged the gates alongside many Wolvar however, an assination attempt was brought through by Arch Mage Varen Bloodweaver - a trusted member of the I.S.U.U.C. The assination followed through and Arach was stabbed in the chest. After these events, Arach's twin sister, Mayla, infulled with rage and anger at the Black Warrens, spearheaded the attack on the Black Warrens, and eavuntully, the Black Crusader himself. In a long fight, where Mayla is fattally wounded the army behind her managed to finish the job and kill the Black Crusader. Thus ending the War with the Black Warrens though some still survived - they have little support and the I.S.U.U.C is hunting every recognised member of the Black Warrens to try them for the deaths of the Manhorn Sisters. Factions As stated before, the Wolvar have split up into different Factions. These are those factions: *The Variyets *The I.S.U.U.C Wolvar *Demenotica Wolvar *Borea Wolvar *Axneerian Wolvar *Maleforian Wolvar *Druidic Wolvar *Moongladis Wolvar *Enchanter Wolvar *Blood Elven Wolvar *Labheren Wolvar